seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Helmut Albor
Summary Current head of the Arbor family, Charles' father, at least in the middle of his sixties, appearance unknown, his objective was to become someone with more authority than the king himself and have the royal family as his puppets that do as he says and that way to be at least in fact the one that rules the country, when Cristina's and Flora's grandfather was still the king and was already senile he convinced him of giving him the command of the royal guard and the right to designate its members, by giving important post in the royal guard to other nobles he won for his side the mayority of Bertam's nobles, after Flora's kidnapping Philip took back the right to command the royal guard from him making him lose a great part of his influence, but he didn't gave up, he kept working in order to regain his influence. Five years later he recovered enough influence for Philip to need the duke Hugenot's help to stop him from imposing his politics, at that time all the factions were discussing what to do about the Proxia empire in the north of Beltram, Helmut wanted to strengthen the army to opose them but Philip and Hugenot wanted to stay as until now, if it has been known that because of Stead Flora almost dies Hugenot would have lost a part of his influence and he wouldn't have had strenght enough to not let Helmut to take control again of the army to prepare for a future war with the Proxia empire, as Reis' planned, so they framed Rio to protect Hugenot's influence from falling and to not allow the Helmut to take for him the power that Hugenot would lost. Two months before the heroes summoning they pacted with Reis to let him take control of some region of Beltram's north to after that blaming Philip and Hugenot's conservative politics of the defeat againts the Proxia empire and that way take from the them the right to command the royal guard and the national army and use them to put the country under his control, in exchange of that they would break the alliance with Galarc kingdom,what by Reis' plan would have allowed the Proxia empire to destroy Bertram kingdom without the Galarc Kingdom being able of hindering them, this is treason no matter how you look at it, he accused falsely all the nobles o thef Hugenot's faction of being rebels to purge them with that as excuse, forcing them to run away with Flora and the stone that summoned Hiroaki from the capital to the Marquis Rodan territory that borders with the Proxia empire in the north and with the territory of Lizelotte's father in the east, after the hero summoning he changed his objective from having the royal family as his puppets to replace the royal family with his by making his grandaughter Loris, Christina's ans Flora's half sister, to seduce Rui and making their child the next king, but he didn't succed in this because Rui has his girlfriend with him. Appearance Personality WN Route LN Route Relationship Abilities Trivia Helmut.JPG|HelmutPic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beltram